A New Dawn, an Old Dusk
by Minty Blue
Summary: The Pevensies have reinged for one year now and Aslan has brought some humans in from England to live in Narnia. This is how the Pevensies met Rosie, the fiery, determined girl who changes the lives of all the Pevensies as they go through thrilling adventures.


**A/N~ Hey! I am making a series about the Pevensies' journey throughout the time of Narnia with some new characters. Like Rosie, You can expect this to be a series. Probably three to four books long ^.^ Please review!**

**_Disclaimer- I own pretty much NOTHING! Narnia and the characters all belong to C.S Lewis. The only things I own are Rosie Cain who's my OC and her family/friends. So yeah… THANK YOU C.S LEWIS FOR MAKING NARNIA! _**

A new Dawn, an old Dusk.

Story by Minty Blue

It had been only a mere year since the Pevensie children were crowned the kings and queens of Narnia. It had taken the Pevensies a bit to settle. They were not used to the attention and power. Aslan figured that to make them more comfortable, he should bring in humans to Narnia. He took children and siblings who had lost their parent and brought them to Narnia for a whole new start. He brought some adults and couples whom had no children or their kids merely passed away and brought them to Narnia to continue life with a new hope. He brought elder's who had not family left to enjoy the peace and finish their life with a new feeling.

Aslan had done this three nights ago, it had taken him a while to get all the new humans settled and happy with their new life. Aslan left last night, disappearing once again to some place nobody knew, He left ordering that the kings and queens should go greet the people and greet them to Narnia.

The four royal siblings were walking around the village that surrounded Cair Paravel where most of the new citizens were staying. As they sauntered through the town on this warm summer day everybody stopped and bowed or cheered. The Pevensi's just smiled and waved. Then they cam across a meadow were a group of little girls were playing. They were the same age as Lucy and in an instance Lucy knew she wanted to meet and play with them. She made her way towards the crowd. Once the girls noticed her they all turned in delight and bowed.

"Hello Queen Lucy, the Valiant" One auburn girl addressed the Queen as she did an ever so elegant bow. The other girls started repeating those words and welcoming her.

"What are you playing?" Lucy asked with eagerness.

"Tag!" the auburn girl once again spoke up. "Mindy is it." She said as she pointed to a tall skinny girl who had jet black hair stuffed into a tiny ponytail.

"Oh sounds fun! May I join?" Lucy asked, not seeming to care that she was wearing a nice dress.

"Oh yes!" the auburn girl cried out excitedly. Many others laughed and nodded.

"Okay but first tell me your names." Lucy told them. "You start" she said pointing to the girl next to Mindy.

"I'm Pip." She said with a light bow.

"My name is Fiona." The next girl said.

"I'm Britta." The third girl replied with a thick British accent.

"My name is Georgie." The youngest of them all squeaked.

"My name is Alana." The next one told Lucy happily. Last but not least was the tiny auburn one.

"My name is Rosie." She smiled.

"Well Hello to you all, Mindy, Pip, Fiona, Britta, Georgie, Alana, and Rosie!" Lucy exclaimed hoping she got all their names right. The girls all laughed and giggled in shock that she had remembered them all. Lucy turned to her brothers and sister and waved at them to join her. They all made their way across the meadow to Lucy and the girls. "Would you like to play tag with us?" Lucy asked her siblings. Edmund agreed right away and Peter soon gave in. Not wanting to upset Lucy, Susan joined in too.

"Okay! Run! I'm it!" Mindy yelled. All the kids ran around screaming and yelping. Soon Mindy tagged Rosie. All the girls who were in any close distance of Rosie quickly clambered away. Rosie started going for Fiona and Britta when she suddenly changed direction and went for Peter and Edmund. Peter yelped and ran away but Edmund was sure he could outrun the little girl. So he waited until she was just a few feet away to zoom off. Rosie didn't quit, she kept running and soon was matching Edmund's Pace! When she was finally close enough she tagged him. It was no secret that he was shocked, he just stood there for a moment. Peter began to laugh since his brother had just been out run by a girl. Edmund whirled around then and went straight towards Peter. Peter didn't have enough time to move away and Edmund swiftly tagged him and took off before his brother could tag him back. Peter rolled his eyes and chased Susan. This fun game of tag lasted an hour before some of the kids had to go home for supper.

"Phew, I'm hungry! " Lucy cried out. Peter nodded.

"Yeah," he turned to the children. "We're going to go get some lunch, we'll come back out though." Peter told them. They all nodded and said their goodbyes. Lucy gave each a tight, friendly hug and they headed back to Cair Paravel. There they were presented with a big feast. The siblings laughed and talked and giggled about their fun day. Suddenly Edmund stood up.

"I'm not really hungry anymore. You guys finish up; I'm going to take a bit of a walk. I'll catch up with you later." He told them before turning to leave.

"Is everything alright?" Peter asked suspiciously. Edmund was usually the hungriest out of all of them and today he had hardly eaten anything.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Edmund replied simply. His smile was reassuring and convinced Peter so he let him go with a shrug of his shoulders. Edmund wandered a bit and then found a gate. He never even knew it was there. The gate had vines crawling up it so he supposed it hadn't been used in a while. The sign that hung on the gate read, 'One eyed Forest" Edmunds brows crinkled in confusion. _Why would they name a forest that? _He wondered. But it didn't really matter. Edmund climbed over the gate effortlessly and began walking down a path that went through the forest. The trees that lined each side of him kept Edmund hidden from the town to his left and Cair Parallel to his right. Edmund hadn't gone far when a voice behind him called out,

"Need some company?" Edmund twirled around in shock. _Who could that be?_ It took a moment to recognize the person since it were not Peter, Lucy, nor Susan, but in time Edmund recognized the face.

**TBC**


End file.
